As It Rains
by incapable-soul
Summary: Craig didn't expect his Senior year to turn out like this. Family, love, school. And then Tweek happened. And he had to tell. Of course, he knew problems would occur. He just didn't expect it would lead to this. CraigxTweek, Yaoi, rating might change.
1. Prologue

Three months ago, it wouldn't have mattered.

Three months ago, this wouldn't have happened.

Thee months ago, I could have stopped this.

Rain fell from the sky, like big fat tears pouring from closed eyes. The world was engulfed by dark storm clouds. I shivered in the cold winds. How coincidental that it would rain the same day this happened. That it would rain at the end.

A strong gust of wind hit me hard in the back, pushing me closer to the edge of the roof. Mother nature was daring me to jump. She mocked me with a loud clap of thunder, followed by stage lights of lightning, trained on me, giving me my cue. I stared at the soggy, muddy Earth two stories light vanished from the sky. I missed my cue. The wind pushed me back an inch or two. I slipped on the wet shingles, falling on my back.

As I stared up at the sky, rain pattering on my face, hiding my tears, I couldn't help but be forced to think. To think back. Back to where it all began. Back to the beginning. Back to you and me. Back to us.

Three months ago, it wouldn't have mattered.

Three months ago, this wouldn't have happened.

Three months ago, I could have stopped this.


	2. So It Begins

The beginning of senior year was all a blur. Or, rather, it was so routine my mind ended up mushing every beginning of school year together, until it was just a big blob. Not that I really cared. If I wanted to, I could probably go through the whole 'first day customs' in just a few sentences. If I wanted to. I didn't want to.

The only difference between senior year and every other year was that the mood was different. People either generally didn't care since they already knew what college they were going into, or were struggling to catch-up so they could graduate. I was somewhere in-between. I knew where I was going and what I was doing with my life. Or so I thought.

I also wanted to do good, though. People might not think it, but I actually care about my grades. I enjoyed the satisfaction of 'being above average.' Everyone in this town was an idiot. They all sucked ass. I didn't want to be classified amongst them. I definitely didn't want to be classified below them.

Half the year had passed. Everyone was settled in and knew how to get to their classes at this point. The orderly chaos settled down. Teachers started honing down on stragglers. Everyone had pretty much fitted themselves into their new schedules.

Well, almost everyone.

"GAH! Oh sweet JESUS!"

This is where all my problems began.

"Class, you all remember Tweek Tweak, right?" Mrs. Garrison asked the class. "Hell if you could forget; not like anythings changed." She muttered under her breath.

By this point, I had already dropped my pen from writing notes. I stared at the twitching mass standing in front of the class. He was taller than the last time I had seen him. He was still skinny and pale thanks to his coffee only diet. His hair still stuck up and out spastically. And he still twitched every so often, pulling at his sleeves and glancing around the room.

_Clatter!_

"I have to go to the bathroom."I quickly grabbed my stuff and stormed out of the class. I could feel everyones eyes following me. What was this? Craig Tucker, A+ student, storming out of class without permission? It was insane! They couldn't understand.

They wouldn't understand.

I quickly reached the bathroom. I stormed into the first open stall, closed and locked the door, dropped my bag, and quickly dropped to my knees, leaning over the toilet bowl. Maybe I was overreacting. I mean, it's not like anything had happened between us. We hadn't even spoken since eighth grade. But maybe that was the problem. I mean, what other reason would there be for me leaning over the foul smelling toilet bowl, staring at my reflection and going over all the excuses I could tell the teacher for my random outburst?

I was just overreacting.

Lunch time had finally rolled around. Unfortunately, this didn't make me feel any better. The only gossip at school was that Tweek Tweak had come back. It was the closest thing to a new student we could ever get at the time. As I took my place across the lunch table from Clyde and Token, they both stopped talking and tensed up.

"… Uh… Hey guys," I said, picking up my sandwich and taking a bite.

"Hey," Clyde brushed some strands of hair behind his ear.

"Yo." Token calmly replied.

"What ere you two just talking about?"

"…"

"…"

Silence. After a minute or so, I got fed up.

"Look, if it's about Tweek, just continue talking!" I swallowed harshly.

"Dude…" Clyde straightened out his jacket uncomfortably.

"We know how touchy you are about the subject," Token finished off for him.

"Touchy? I'm not touchy! It doesn't matter. I don't care." That was the biggest lie. I cared more than anyone knew. The whole incident had left a big impact on me. It was so sudden. He never told me anything! I had the right to be angry.

Eighth grade had been going perfectly smooth. I had my gang, my best friends, in almost all of my classes. I was much more mature that I had ever been. I was popular. Even Stan's gang envied me, though they would never admit it. Basically, my life had been great.

Then, IT happened. Right in the middle of the school year, Tweek had moved. When I say he moved, I mean I woke up, went to the bus stop and he wasn't there. He didn't go to school. And when I went to his house to check on him, the house was abandoned. No warning, no subtle hints. He just up and left without any reason.

The last half of eighth grade was horrible. I realized how much I depended on Tweek in my classes. I cried between every period. Girls began to think I was a wuss. Stan's gang began to re-gain popularity. Basically, my life began to fall apart.

Tweek's move had hit me hard. I wondered why he left. Why he had just disappeared. The day they officially announced that Tweek had moved, I walked home in the rain. I enjoyed it, though. The cold rain hid my hot tears. That night, I had laid in my bed, staring out the window, watching as the sky cried along with me.

"I can't believe he came back, though!" Clyde exclaimed, rousing me from my daydream. "I mean, he leaves for no reason, and suddenly he appears for the last year of school? And to come back right in the middle, too!"

"I'm sure he has a god reason, right Craig?" Token asked.

"… I don't really care," I sipped my Snapple, not wanting to participate in the conversation.

"Well, you guys were, like, best friends, right?" I flinched at Clydes remark, but nodded none-the-less. "And he didn't tell you anything? If I were you, I'd be super pissed. I mean, if my best friend was planning on moving, I'd like to be informed, you know? I wouldn't just wanna wake up one morning and have him have just up and OUCH! Token, what the hell was that for!"

Token must have motioned toward me, but I didn't see. I couldn't handle it anymore. I dropped my tray into the trash and walked out of the cafeteria. I just couldn't take it anymore. All this talk about Tweek, it was driving me insane! I was so mad, but so sad at the same time. I knew it wasn't his fault, but I just couldn't shake the grudge I had against him.

I didn't know where I was going. There were ten minutes left in the period to waste. I wasn't just gonna go and hide out in the bathroom again. That would just be lame. I turned the corner harshly.

"Ngh! Owww… I'm sorry!"

I stared into the bright green, frightened eyes of Tweek.

"…"

"… Craig…"

By that point, I had already turned and was making a B-line straight to wherever Tweek wasn't. I could hear Butters murmuring something to Tweek, but all that was going through my mind was _'Get away, get away, get away!' _I just couldn't handle it anymore.


	3. It's Like Falling

Staying away from Tweek was a task easier said than done. As I later found out, I shared five out of nine class periods with him. Five out of nine! When does that happen? It's kind of coincidental. No, actually, it's very coincidental. And to make things worse, his locker was in the same hall as mine. I wondered if God was trying to get back at me for all those of flipping people off. I sent him one mentally while I was at it.

"Dude, aren't we getting assigned lab partners today?" Clyde asked, as he gathered books from his locker and stuffed them in his bag.

"I don't know,"

"I think we are. I hope we're partners. I don't really like anyone else in that class. Well, actually, Bebe might not be bad. Her and her big boobs…" By this point, Clyde had already begun drooling.

"You're so gross," I pushed Clyde, breaking him from his daydream.

"What? Come on, you can't tell me you wouldn't want to get a grope of her nice rack!"

I shook my head at him. "No, no I wouldn't."

"Jeez, what are you, asexual?"

"No."

Clyde rolled his eyes. "Well… Who do you like anyway?"

"I don't like anyone."

"No one?" He raised his eyebrow.

"No one. Every person in this school is an idiot or a dumbass,"

"Gee, thanks," Clyde sniffled.

"… Oh, come on! I didn't mean you…" I sighed, patting his back. "D-don't cry or anyting."

Clyde looked up, smiling. "See, you do have a heart! I knew it!"

"Clyde, you jackass!" I pushed him again and walked off.

"Oh, come on! Don't get all pissy! Craii~iig!" He shouted after me, but I just ignored him. Didn't want to be late for first period.

First Period. Fucking first period. I sighed, trying my best to concentrate on my work rather than the twitching blonde mass in front of me. It was so hard, though. Mainly due to the twitching and random shouting's of 'Too much pressure!' I fisted my hand on my hair, trying not to pull off my hat in the process.

"Ngh… Oh God!" I watched as Tweek's hand shook against his paper, creating a series of random dots and dash-marks. He didn't understand any of the problems. It was obvious. And not just because of the fact he screamed it out every so often. I looked down at the worksheet. It wasn't that hard. It was just a few Pythagorean theorem questions. Maybe a sin, cosin tangent problem thrown in.

Although, Tweek was never good at math. Too many ways to mess up. Too many numbers. Too many equations. Me, I liked math. It was either right or wrong. No what if' or in-betweens. You either got it or you didn't. Maybe that's what had kept us balanced. I liked things simple and to the point. So did Tweek, but he had a tendency to overthink things. And that's why we were friends. I kept he calm and he kept me entertained. It sounds kind of mean, but it worked for us.

"Gah! Oh Jesus Christ!" I heard a soft clicking sound and a moment later a pencil rolled into my sight. I looked up and saw Tweek staring at me with those permanently frightened eyes. I was caught in his gaze for a moment, but then Tweek started talking.

"… Pencil. C-Craig, c-can you hand me my, Oh God!, my pencil?"

_Pencil? Oh, his pencil was the one that dropped._ I nodded and reached down, gathering up his pencil. As I sat up and handed it to him, we locked eyes for a split second. Time froze. Everything slowed down. It was only he and I.

So many questions raced through my mind all at the same time. Why did you leave? Where did you go? What were you thinking? But the most important question, why didn't you tell me? I didn't ask any of them.

"Tweek, turn around!" Tweek jumped, screamed and turned to face the teacher. I let out a breath I didn't notice I was holding. I looked down at my paper. The numbers and triangles jumped out at me, confusing me. I didn't know what I was doing anymore. I put pen to paper, but nothing. I had forgotten everything. Finally, I just put my pencil down and waited for the bell to ring.

"Craig, Craig, Craig! Sit next to me! Hurry!" Clyde's voice punched into my mind, not helping any with the headache I already had.

"Clyde, shut up," I took the seat behind him.

"I want to be partnered with you!"

"Yea… I know," I sighed. "She probable already has our partners picked out for us."

"Well… Shut up, Craig!" I snorted at him and played with my pencils. Mrs. Garrison walked into the room and set down her attendance folder. She scanned the room and sighed.

"Alright, you little bastards, let's get this over with so I can go back to not caring." Time obviously didn't soften her personality. She took out a chart and stared at it, then looked up at us.

_Fuck, she's gonna pair me with Tweek, I just know it._

"Stan and Kyle,"

_Oh God, just get it over with._

"Clyde and Wendy,"

_Come on just say it._

"Cartman and Kenny,"

_Here it comes._

"Butters and Tweek,"

…_What?_

"Craig and Bebe,"

I stared, shacked. I couldn't believe it. Then I thought about it and realized how stupid I had been. Of course I wasn't going to be paired with Tweek. No, of course not! Why did I even want that on the first place? I let out an exasperated sigh. It was not my day.

"Craig, come on!" I looked up blonde hair and boobs.

"Yea, yea." I stood up and Bebe led the way to our lab table. I looked over to see Butters and Tweek taking a seat at the complete opposite side of the room to us. Tweek shivered and Butters held his hand in a calming manner. That used to be me. I used to be the one to comfort him.

We started our lab assignment. I didn't know what we were doing. Bebe was for sure going to ask for a new lab partner. I didn't answer any of her flirtatious questions. The entire time I just watched Tweek and Butters.

Supposedly our assignment was on the water cycle. Like we need to know about that again. It rains, water gets soaked up, some goes into lakes, which then evaporate, and goes back into clouds that cry out once full, again. It was kind of like humans. We let our emotions build up, soaking up every little thing until it eventually reaches the emotional part of our brain and we just let it out. Then we do it all over again. Honestly, it's sad.

It was the only thing that ran through my mind the rest of the day. It teased and poked at my brain. When I got home I scribbled down answers for my homework and put it away. Emotions nagged at the back of my mind. Dinner was fairly quiet. And that night, as I lay in bed, I cried. For the first time in about four years, I cried. Stupid water cycle.


End file.
